The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
Users of computer systems may communicate with one another via these systems. For example, computer systems may transmit and receive electronic mail (e-mail). E-mail may refer to a method of creating, transmitting, or storing primarily text-based human communications with digital communications systems (such as a computer system).
Unsolicited and/or unwanted e-mail messages may often be sent to a large number of recipients. This abuse of electronic messaging systems may be referred to as electronic spam. The originator of the spam e-mail may be referred to as a spammer. Spam e-mails may be typically marketing or advertisement in nature. Spamming is economically viable because advertisers have little (or no) operating costs beyond the management of their mailing lists. Because the barrier to entry is low, spammers are numerous, and the volume of unsolicited mail has become very high. Receiving spam e-mails is annoying and burdensome to the recipient who must parse through the e-mail messages to determine which are spam and which are not.
In order to reduce the volume of spam messages received, lists have been created which identify Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of computer systems from which spam messages have originated. If an electronic message is received, the IP address of the sender may be compared to such lists to determine if the message is spam. Currently, however, a user is not able to dynamically adapt queries to compare a particular IP address to a list in order to view additional reputation data for that IP address. As such, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for providing adaptive views of domain name system reputation data.